El mejor partido de mi vida
by Ineffable-words
Summary: El beso jamas dado por dos chicos que siempre estuvieron unidos por el mismo lazo, el fútbol, sera por fin dado en el partido mas importante de sus vidas, visto por casi todas las personas en el planeta tierra. SASUNARU ONE-SHOT


_Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y el fútbol... al tipo que se le ocurrió que era entretenido ver deportistas corriendo detrás de una pelota_

**El mejor partido de mi vida**

_Los partidos de futbol siempre han sido algo que a la mayoría de las mujeres les aburre y a todos los hombres les fascinas por una extraña y desconocida razón._

_**%&%&%&[[Sasunaru]]%&%&%&**_

**N**aruto estiro sus brazos mientras se preparaba mentalmente, había llegado el momento, uno de los 90 minutos más importantes de su vida y no podía negar que estaba nervioso.

** E**staban en los camerinos a minutos de comenzar el partido de sus vidas, no podía creer que habían llegado a este nivel, solo les quedaba un obstáculo y era el más difícil de todos para coronar al mejor equipo, para tener la victoria y tener en sus manos la ansiada copa de la alegría. Ya podía escuchar a las personas de su país clamando su nombre, vanagloriándolos por la ardua pelea concebida para ganar la gloria eterna.

_Si tan solo fuese más fácil._

** A**unque siempre se ha dicho que el final es el que más cuesta.

**Y** realmente era cierto, ya que contra el equipo que debían jugar era uno de los más fuertes, el país del sonido, en el cual se encontraba su peor pesadilla: **Sasuke Uchiha**

**E**l y Sasuke eran amigos de la infancia, aunque el termino enemigos seria un mejor termino que usar para describir su relación, porque a pesar de que Naruto admiraba todas las cualidades de Sasuke, este último era demasiado confiado y creído como para que el rubio pudiera expresar libremente su admiración. Ambos iban a la misma escuela y sus casas estaban a poca distancia una de la otra.

**E**n su población había una enorme cancha que la comunidad de vecinos había colocado para que los jóvenes hicieran deportes en ella, Naruto y sus amigos la usaban la gran mayoría de las veces para jugar a la pelota, o diferentes deportes, aunque Naruto siempre prefirió el futbol porque además de dársele con mayor facilidad, le era más placentero de disfrutar.

_**%&%&%&[[Sasunaru]]%&%&%&**_

_Un día común y corriente Naruto salió más temprano de su casa, ya que esta vez deseaba utilizar la cancha él solo, y poder disfrutar de un rato de silencio. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al asomarse a la cementada superficie vio a Sasuke a una distancia considerable del arco, con una pelota en sus pies. El rubio levanto una ceja escéptico ¿Sasuke realmente creía que era capaz de meter un gol a esa distancia? Porque él no lo creía capaz_

_El moreno suspiro cansado y levanto su pierna para golpear al balón con tal fuerza que fue capaz de dejar insertada la pelota en el arco, haciendo el mejor gol que Naruto vio en su vida. Sasuke ni siquiera sonrió por su triunfo simplemente fue a recoger el balón_

_El rubio no lo pudo evitar y se acerco al moreno, sigilosamente_

_-¿Qué quieres dobe?- pregunto el Uchiha sin siquiera voltearse para ver a la persona que se encontraba con el_

_-¡Teme, eso fue asombroso! Si eres tan bueno ¿Por qué nunca juegas con nosotros?- comento realmente ilusionado. El Uchiha lo miro con aburrimiento y sin siquiera decir una palabra o dar un gesto que le diera alguna idea al rubio de lo que estaba pensando, tomo su pelota y con paso seguro cerró la puerta de la cancha dejando a Naruto encerrado._

_-¡Bastardo, no me puedes dejar encerrado aquí!- grito histérico el Uzumaki mientras agitaba la malla que lo separa de su libertad. -¡SASUKE!- grito colérico._

_Pero el moreno no se volteo ni una sola vez_

_Al final del día, unos niños pequeños que querían usar la cancha para jugar a las quemaditas liberaron a la bestia en que se había transformado Naruto, que lo único que quería era vengarse de Sasuke por haberlo dejado toda la tarde encerrado en aquella cancha, tanta era su rabia que ni siquiera les dio las gracias a los pequeños por haberlo salvado, los pobres infantes quedaron con una expresión de pena al ver al maleducado rubio alejarse con grandes pisadas._

_**%&%&%&[[Sasunaru]]%&%&%&**_

**N**aruto sonrió ante el recuerdo. **Era tan idiota**

_**%&%&%&[[Sasunaru]]%&%&%&**_

_El rubio pensó toda la tarde en una manera de vengarse del moreno, y había llegado a una conclusión. Derrotaría al Uchiha en aquella misma cancha y en su mismo juego._

_Lo retaría a un partido de uno contra uno. El primero que metiese un gol, ganaría._

_Para el día predicho para el partido, toda la población se encontraba alrededor de la dichosa cancha, esperando el próximo partido. Era bien sabido que Naruto era un prodigio para el futbol y querían ver cómo le daba una paliza al Uchiha._

_No es necesario explicar con detalle en que consistió el partido ya que fue demasiado rápido como para hacer una descripción emocionante de él._

_El silbato del árbitro sonó y antes de que Naruto pudiera idear una estrategia en su mente, se escucho el sonido de una pelota entrando con ímpetu en el arco contrario._

_Naruto había ganado sin siquiera moverse ya que Sasuke pateo la pelota en su propio arco._

_-Has ganado, ahora déjame en paz- le informo el moreno mientras le dedicaba una intensa mirada con la cual Naruto sintió su corazón latir frenético en su pecho._

_El público había quedado en un completo shock, ¿eso había sido todo? ¡Y ellos que habían pensado que sería un partido interesante! La multitud se disperso con rapidez al verse en aquel estado de aburrimiento, las personas decidieron irse en sus casas._

_Pero Naruto no se fue a su casa, se quedo sentado en la cancha analizando la situación, era increíble que Sasuke se hubiese impuesto un autogol, ya que con lo poco y nada que conocía al moreno se daba cuenta que era una persona que detestaba perder. Y recordó como un flash en su mente, los ojos de Sasuke al meter aquel extraordinario gol la tarde en que lo dejo encerrado…_

_Sus ojos en aquel segundo habían expresado dolor y pena_

_Naruto lo decidió en aquel momento, iría a visitar al bastardo, pero mañana ya que en esos instantes solo deseaba ir a su casa y comerse un rico plato de ramen_

_De acuerdo, se encontraba afuera de la residencia Uchiha con el dedo a un centímetro de distancia del timbre. Si era sincero se sentía nervioso e inseguro, porque ¿Qué le iba a decir a Sasuke?_

_"Eh bastardo, el otro día me llamo la atención la mirada de pena que tenias así que decidí venir a visitarte" ¡Diablos no, aquello no sonaba para nada bien!_

_Se escucho el chasquido del cerrojo de la puerta, y unas voces del otro lado. Naruto trago en seco_

_-Ototo me debo ir así que… ¿Quién eres?- le pregunto un chico, de unos 25 años que se parecía bastante a Sasuke solo que este tenía unas extrañas marcas en su cara, a Naruto por estar con cara de espantado afuera de su casa._

_El rubio abrió los ojos de asombro, el… ¡¿No podía ser Itachi Uchiha uno de los mejores jugadores de la historia? ¡O era él o se parecía demasiado! Pero ya que no quería quedar como un idiota debía asegurarse primero antes de decir que él era uno de sus grandes ídolos_

_-Oh mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki… ¿se encuentra el bastar, quiero decir Sasuke?- pregunto contrariado consigo mismo. Itachi lo miro con curiosidad, que el supiera su hermano menor no tenía amigos, pero al final termino sonriendo._

_-En estos momentos me tengo que ir, pero pasa por favor, Sasuke se encuentra en su habitación- comento mientras se hacía a un lado de la puerta para dejar pasar al chico- Fue un gusto conocerte Naruto mi nombre es Itachi- dijo antes de ir rápidamente hacia la calle y perderse de vista_

_Naruto se maldijo, ¡realmente el hermano de Sasuke era el gran Itachi Uchiha! Suspiro cansado, ya tendría otra oportunidad para pedirle un autógrafo. Miro hacia el interior de la casa y se estremeció, ya se estaba arrepintiendo de aquella visita pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para retractarse. Entro a la casa y trato de deducir cual era la dichosa habitación del bastardo, hasta que se asomo por una puerta y vio a Sasuke sentado en la que debía ser su cama leyendo un libro. Naruto rio interiormente ante la visión que tenía delante de él, Sasuke tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y la brisa que llegaba de la ventana que estaba en su pieza mecía sus cabellos_

_"Se ve lindo" pensó inconscientemente el rubio que al percatarse de su extraño pensamiento se golpeo la cabeza con la puerta, reprochándose su estupidez, y sacando de su lectura a Sasuke que lo miro sorprendido al verlo parado en la entrada de su pieza._

_-¿Cómo entraste?- le pregunto acusatoriamente Sasuke mientras cerraba el libro que tenía en las manos, lo deja encima de su cama y se levantaba de ella, quedando a la misma altura del rubio_

_-Tu hermano me abrió la puerta… - respondió el rubio tragándose la incertidumbre sobre Itachi_

_-Ni se te ocurra molestar a mi Aniqui con tus estupideces del futbol que el ya se retiro- le advirtió el moreno. Naruto se emociono al confirmar la identidad de Itachi_

_-¡No puedo creer que tu hermano sea una de las leyendas del futbol, eso es asombroso! ¡Debo tener aunque fuese un autógrafo del! ¡Con razón eres tan bueno para el futbol y…_

_-¡Te puedes callar de una vez!- le grito Sasuke mientras apretaba los dientes con coraje- Que mi hermano sea famoso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, si yo tengo talento o lo que sea que tú dices que soy bueno, es por mi talento no por el de el, el que tengamos la misma sangre no significa nada ahora dime para que viniste a mi casa antes de que te saque a patadas- Amenazo con un tono cortante el Uchiha_

_-Yo, yo… solo eh bueno- Naruto dudo en que decir, su verdadero motivo era demasiado vergonzoso. Sasuke reventó en furia al ver el estúpido tartamudeo del dobe y agarrándolo del cuello del poleron que llevaba puesto lo saco de su habitación_

_- Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, vete de aquí si no tienes nada que decir ¡Joder!_

_Ambos muchachos comenzaron a forcejear ya que Naruto deseaba quedarse y Sasuke deseaba tenerlo fuera de su casa y si fuese posible de su vida. Sasuke arto y furioso de aquella situación le pego un golpe al rubio en la cara tirándolo al suelo con un hilo de sangre bajando por su boca_

_-¡Puedes dejarme solo, estoy arto de tenerte tan cerca de mí! ¿Qué acaso no vez que me desagrada e incómoda tu compañía porque…- el moreno detuvo sus palabras abruptamente. Porque eres muy molestoso y ruidoso- termino diciendo dudoso de sus propias palabras_

_-Solo había venido porque, ¡diablos es muy difícil de decir! pero por algún… extraño motivo yo me bueno…preocupe por ti- dijo con mucha dificultad el rubio- porque no es común en ti el querer perder y realmente quiero saber si tanto te incomoda mi presencia para dejarte en paz, pero ya no me digas nada, me ha quedado claro con tu reacción, no te volveré a molestar- Naruto se volteo dispuesto a irse al terminar aquellas palabras_

_-Eres una de las personas más extrañas que conozco-Comento Sasuke riendo- dobe_

_Fue lo último que escucho Naruto antes de salir de la residencia Uchiha_

_**%&%&%&[[Sasunaru]]%&%&%&**_

-**Eh Naruto ya faltan 5 minutos debemos alistarnos**- le comento Kiba uno de sus compañero de equipo, sacándolo de sus recuerdos. El rubio pestañeo aturdido

-**Oh claro**- respondió mientras se paraba de la silla en la cual estaba sentado y se formaba en fila con los demás. Las manos le comenzaron a sudar y sintió un retorcijón en su estomago, pero no sabía si aquel nerviosismo se debía al partido o a que volvería a ver a Sasuke después de 7 años.

**E**l rubio se preguntaba si acaso Sasuke había cambiado, si era mejor que antes en el futbol o ahora él lo superaba, si aun tenía una oportunidad con él o el jamás aceptaría sus sentimientos, si lo ignoraría o lo saludaría, si le regalaría alguna sonrisa o una mirada de odio

-**¡¿Listos?-** pregunto su DT Jiraiya un jugador ya retirado pero que en sus tiempos fue uno de los grandes

-**¡Listos y preparados, señor**!- grito todo el equipo de Konoha demostrando su entusiasmo

-**¡Entonces a ganar se ha dicho!**- animo el entrenador mientras los jugadores ingresaban a la cancha tomados de las manos con pequeños niños que siempre los acompañaban antes de los partidos

**L**o primero que sintió Naruto fue una luz cegadora impidiéndole ver bien, mientras escuchaba a las personas gritando su nombre, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron al alumbrado del estadio, su corazón dio un vuelco. Las gradas se encontraban llenas, la mitad estaba llena de hinchas de su país y la otra del país del sonido, pero a pesar de la diferencia de colores, el rubio pudo sentir la pasión del futbol unida como una sola entre tanta gente, Naruto podía jurar que podía palpar las esperanzas de las personas, todos aquellos sueños depositados en un equipo, todo un país confiando en unas pocas personas.

** P**ero nunca antes había sentido una emoción tan fuerte como la que en esos momentos sintió su corazón, cuando lleno de la dicha de la cual lo embargaron las personas vio al equipo contrario, a pesar de que sabía que estaban los compañeros de Sasuke acompañándolo el solo pudo ver su rostro, aquel rostro que había madurado en sus 7 años de ausencia, aquel rostro que estaba en sus recuerdo de infancia, aquel rostro que sin ninguna intensión amo, y aquel rostro que le rompió el corazón al dejarlo solo…

_**%&%&%&[[Sasunaru]]%&%&%&**_

_Las semanas pasaron después de la ida de Naruto a la casa de Sasuke y su relación había cambiado, ahora se trataban con mayor confianza, hasta en un punto en el que quizás se podían llamar amigos. A veces se podían pasar tardes enteras jugando juntos a un partido amistoso, en el cual por cierto la gran mayoría de las veces ganaba Sasuke._

_Llegaron a conocerse incluso más que ellos mismos, Sasuke descubrió que Naruto quería llegar a ser un jugador de los mejores equipos porque deseaba que todos lo respetaran y admiraran y Naruto descubrió que Sasuke quería mucho a su hermano ya que no tenía más familiares porque sus padres habían muerto hace muchos años y que tenía miedo de entrar en la carrera del futbol porque a pesar de que amaba aquel deporte, no quería pasar por lo que su hermano debió pasar, no quería sufrir cuando le dijeran que ya no podría jugar porque ya no lo necesitaban por aquella lesión que le había causado un tipo del equipo contrario cuando estaba en la cima de su carrera_

_-¡Eso es horrible Dattebayo!- protesto Naruto cuando supo aquello_

_-¿Por qué siempre dices Dattebayo?- le pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa. Naruto sonrió socarronamente y se llevo una mano a la cabeza desaliñadamente_

_-Bueno es una costumbre que adopte de mi madre, no lo pude evitar ¡es que a ella le sale tan cool!- dijo el rubio mientras levantaba un puño al aire. Sasuke rio y miro a Naruto y algo muy extraño sucedió… azul y negro se combinaron deteniendo el tiempo por un segundo y uniendo dos almas en un lazo mucho más fuerte que la amistad, ambas miradas se inspeccionaron y se sorprendieron al darse cuenta del hermoso rostro que poseía el otro, y como si de un hechizo se tratara sus caras comenzaron a acercarse, ningún pensamiento coherente paso por sus mentes en aquel segundo solo deseaban probar los labios del otro hasta que Naruto sin querer resbalo cayendo al suelo sentado y rompiendo el hechizo._

_Ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder y se sonrojaron_

_-Etto yo, bueno creo que debería… ir a mi casa, ya se hace tarde y bueno- tartamudeo un avergonzado Sasuke, mientras se alejaba_

_-See tienes razón, yo también me debo ir, adiós- se despidió el rubio mientras salía corriendo en dirección a su casa. Ni siquiera saludo a sus padres al entrar, solo se encerró en su habitación y se tiro a su cama mientras pensaba "¡¿Qué demonios había pensado hacer? ¡Él no era gay y no le gustaba Sasuke! Pero entonces ¿Por qué… por que había deseado probar aquellos pálidos labios rosados? ¿Por qué por un instante el mundo desapareció y solo sintió que existían Sasuke y él?_

_¡¿Por qué demonios sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho?_

_¡¿Por qué de repente había comenzado a tener alguna clase de sentimientos hacia el Uchiha que no fuese de amistad o rivalidad?_

_…¿Por qué se arrepentía de no haber besado a Sasuke?_

_-¡Mierda!- frito furioso mientras estrellaba sus almohadas contra la muralla_

_Y Sasuke no se encontraba mejor que el rubio en esos momentos, el Uchiha solo deseaba esconderse dejado de su cama y no volver a salir ¿Cómo miraría a Naruto a la cara sin pensar que había deseado besarlo? ¡Mierda, y lo peor de todo es que realmente quería probar los labios de Naruto!_

_**%&%&%&[[Sasunaru]]%&%&%&**_

**S**asuke miro a Naruto y no cambio la expresión de su cara, aunque su corazón lo traiciono y se agito al ver aquella desaliñada cabellera rubia y aquellos brillantes ojos azules que brillaron de emoción al cruzar sus miradas.

** L**os jugadores comenzaron a caminar para poder saludar al equipo contrario con el típico apretón de mano, Naruto y Sasuke saludaron con naturalidad a sus adversarios hasta que llego el momento en el que debían saludarse mutuamente

… nadie se movió, ninguno de los dos movió un solo musculo y sus compañeros de equipo y todos los espectadores alrededor del mundo quedaron con una enorme duda ¿Por qué no se saludan? ¿Acaso había alguna rivalidad entre ellos?

_**%&%&%&[[Sasunaru]]%&%&%&**_

_Los días después de aquel "incidente" ambos muchachos se evitaron, inventando excusas y evadiendo el lugar en el que podía estar el otro. Hasta que una tarde sin intención alguna ambos se encontraron en el cancha, se saludaron con un nervioso _hola_ y se sumieron en el silencio, una bastante incomodo cabe decir_

_-Oye teme lo que sucedió aquel día yo…- trato de hablar Naruto pero Sasuke se lo impidió_

_-Aquel día no sucedió nada ¿entendido?- dijo el Uchiha en tono amenazante. Naruto asintió en silencio- ¿jugamos un partido?_

_-Claro- respondió el rubio_

_A la semana siguiente una fiesta se armo en la casa de una de las chicas que se sentía atraída por Sasuke, Sakura Haruno, era de bien sabido los sentimientos que la pelirosa profesaba por el Uchiha como también que este último no estaba interesado en ella. Todos los muchachos de 15 años de la población estaban invitados. La música retumbaba en las paredes de la casa y aperitivos dulces como salados reposaban sobre las mesas decoradas con manteles blancos mientras adolescentes que deseaban divertirse se encontraban bailando en la pista de baile, además de algunos que al ver que no había alcohol decidieron ponerle un poco mas de vida a la fiesta, colocándole altas cantidades de cerveza a las bebidas. Bebidas de las cuales estaban ingiriendo Sasuke y Naruto_

_-Oe dobe me siento un poco mareado-comento el Uchiha mientras se afirmaba de la muralla para no caerse_

_-¡¿Pero qué dices Dattebayo jakjak esto esta genial?- dijo el rubio riendo estúpidamente, mientras ingería aun mas de aquella bebida. Unas muchachas que se habían mantenido en un rincón cuchicheando y comiéndose con la mirada a ambos chicos decidieron actuar y se acercaron seductoramente hacia donde ellos se encontraban_

_-¿Bailas guapo?- le pregunto una morena a Naruto_

_-Por supuesto preciosa- acepto riendo bobamente. La chica se llevo a Naruto de la mano hacia la pista mientras la otra chica invitaba a Sasuke a bailar y este se negaba, detestaba bailar, solo había venido a aquella fiesta porque Naruto había insistido_

_El rubio comenzó a bailar sensualmente con la morena, restregando sus cuerpos en una danza que a Sasuke no le gusto para nada, no era necesario que se toquetearan tanto, pensó mientras apretaba el envase que tenía en la mano olvidando su embriagues. Naruto estaba tan mareado que apenas sabía lo que estaba haciendo, así que ni siquiera se pudo mover cuando aquella chica lo comenzó a besar vorazmente_

_"Se acabo" pensó Sasuke mientras lanzaba el envase con rabia contra la muralla y acercaba hasta donde estaba su amigo, separando a aquella chica de los labios del rubio_

_-Oye ¿Qué problemas tienes?- reclamo la chica. Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada_

_-Lo siento, pero el reloj ya marco las doce y el hechizo se rompió hacia porque no te vas antes de que te trasformes en la horrible bruja que eres- La chica se fue indignada hacia donde se encontraba su amiga_

_Sasuke atajo al rubio en el mismo instante en el que este se dirigía hacia el piso_

_-¿Cuánto bebiste dobe?- pregunto preocupado_

_-Pero si era bebida Dattebayo- se defendió el rubio que ya casi perdía la conciencia. Sasuke paso su brazo por la espalda del rubio y a rastras se lo llevo de ahí y dando gracias a Dios llego hasta su casa. Itachi lo ayudo a acostar a Naruto en su cama ya que no podía llevarlo a su casa en ese estado, sus padres lo matarían._

_-Gracias aniqui, ahora me encargo yo- le dijo a su hermano para que se retirara_

_-Buenas noches- se despidió el mayor._

_El moreno se acerco a su amigo y le saco los zapatos, pensó si sería bueno ponerle un pijama para que durmiera mejor, pero ya el alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto y solo quería dormir, así que sacudió a su amigo para que despertara. El rubio abrió los ojos aturdido aun_

_-Voy a dormir en el sillón, si quieres cambiarte, ahí está mi armario y si quieres vomitar ya sabes dónde se encuentra el baño, pero ni se te ocurra mancharme el piso- le advirtió el moreno, que se volteo dispuesto a irse pero una mano lo detuvo_

_-Quédate conmigo Sasuke- escucho la adormila voz de Naruto para luego ser arrojado por este a la cama_

_-Naruto… ¿Que- reclamo el Uchiha pero fue callado cuando Naruto lo abrazo y descanso su cabeza en su pecho_

_-Cállate y duerme- fue lo último que dijo Naruto antes de quedar profundamente dormido sobre el Uchiha. Sasuke trato de zafarse, realmente trato de hacerlo pero se sentía tan cómodo ahí que tomo las sabanas que estaban a un lado y tapo ambos cuerpos, apegándose aun mas a a su amigo y mirando su cara antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo._

_**%&%&%&[[Sasunaru]]%&%&%&**_

**S**asuke salió de su ensimismamiento cuando sintió una cálida mano tomando la suya, observo la morena mano para luego subir la mirada y volver a toparse con los brillantes ojos del rubio, una corriente los recorrió ante el tacto y separaron sus manos rápidamente. Sus corazones estaban agitados y sus mejillas rojas. No podían creer que después de tantos años aun sus cuerpos reaccionaran así…

_**%&%&%&[[Sasunaru]]%&%&%&**_

_Ya había pasado un año desde aquella fiesta y Sasuke trato de evitar por todos los medios el pensar que lo que había sentido aquella vez habían sido celos. Ambos amigos habían ido a ir a ver una película de acción, que por cierto el rubio había obligado al Uchiha a ver porque no deseaba ver la película solo. Dentro de la sala del cinema el rubio no se calló en ningún momento ya que hablo ya fuese protestándole al villano de la película por atrapar al héroe o gritando y alentando al protagonista, lo que hizo que los demás espectadores molestos, lo acusaran a los guardias, teniendo como consecuencia que los expulsaran del establecimiento._

_-Eres un dobe- dijo Sasuke rojo de la vergüenza cuando caminaban en dirección a sus casas. Naruto no dijo nada, porque si llegaba a abrir la boca lo único que diría seria que él no había tenido la culpa ya que si una película no se relataba y uno no se entusiasmaba con ella, ¿Qué tenia de entretenido ir a verla? Ambos chicos siguieron caminando por las calles que comenzaban a oscurecerse, dándole paso a la noche. El grito de una mujer los hizo voltearse hacia un callejón en el que una muchacha de unos 20 años trataba de ser violentada por dos tipos. El rubio ni siquiera lo pensó y se adentro en el oscuro callejón con el fin de salvar a la damisela en peligro mientras Sasuke lo miraba con molestia ¿Por qué se metía en donde no lo llamaban?_

_A pesar de la contextura atlética del rubio por entrenar y practicar futbol, sus atacantes eran hombre ya de aproximadamente 25 años y Naruto con sus 16 no les hacia el peso suficiente así que en pocas palabras a aquellos hombres no les costó mucho trabajo dejarlo en el suelo inmovilizado mientras la muchacha que había observado todo aquello horrorizada por fin despertó de su ensimismamiento y salió huyendo del lugar. Sasuke que observo la derrota de su amigo, no hizo ningún moviente para detener a los sujetos, ya era hora de que el Dobe aprendiera a dejar de ser tan impulsivo y si para eso debían molerlo a golpe, que así fuera._

_Solo que el moreno no contó con que aquellos tipos se enfurecieran al ver que su presa escapaba, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón una filosa navaja que iba en dirección al rubio. Sasuke reacciono de inmediato, doblando la muñeca con la cual el sujeto sostenía la navaja y noqueándolo para luego encargarse del otro. Se apresuro al lado de su amigo_

_-¿Eh dobe estás vivo?- le pregunto mientras lo miraba con reproche. El rubio levanto la cabeza aturdido_

_-Bueno al menos aun respiro- respondió. Sasuke rodo los ojos, ¡el muy idiota ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que casi había muerto por una estocada en el tórax!_

_-Vamos te llevo a casa- comento el Uchiha. Levanto al rubio del suelo y lo tomo de la cintura levantando sin querer la polera y tocando la tostada piel de su costado, mientras pasaba el brazo de su amigo por sus hombros, provocando que ambos sintieran una especie de corriente en sus cuerpos al sentir la cercanía del otro. Los amigos se miraron confusos ¿Qué había sido aquello? Y abruptamente se sonrojaron. No dijeron nada en lo que quedo del camino_

_**%&%&%&[[Sasunaru]]%&%&%&**_

**E**ra increíble que a pesar de los años que habían transcurrido desde aquel día, sus cuerpos se siguieran reconociendo…

** L**os jugadores se separaron luego de aquel extraño saludo presenciado, los pequeños que los acompañaban de la mano se retiraron de la cancha, lo cual solo pordia significar que ya era hora de comenzar. Las posiciones fueron tomadas y las personas callaron expectantes, ya solo faltaba el pito del árbitro…

**_¡Pip!_**

** Y** la pelota comenzó a rodar con entusiasmo en los pies de los jugadores que peleaban intrépidamente por poder atraparla y meter un gol, Sasuke le quito la pelota a un compañero de Naruto y comenzó a evadirlo, yendo a la dirección que se encontraba el rubio. El menor se asusto al ver a su amigo corriendo hacia él y sin poder reaccionar dejo que Sasuke metiera el primer gol a los 2 minutos de comenzado el partido. Se escucharon las exclamaciones de los hinchas del sonido al ver a su estrella metiendo aquel impresionante, después de todo siempre se ha dicho que el que da el primer golpe es el vencedor

**-Eh Naruto ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Pudiste a verlo evitado**- le reclamo Neji, uno de sus compañeros. El rubio frunció el ceño

-**Yo no era el único que pudo a verlo evitando así que no me eches toda la culpa-** gruño el rubio a la vez que veía como los compañeros de Sasuke lo felicitaban y el moreno respondía oscamente- **… pero no te preocupes no volverá a ocurrir**

** L**a pelota volvió a correr por el pasto y Naruto decidido corrió tras ella, no era posible que la presencia de Sasuke lo afectara tanto, esto era la guerra… bueno era un partido pero en la cancha las lazos formados con las demás personas no valen, solo hay que concentrarse en ganar, a demás debía aprovechar esta oportunidad para poder demostrarle a bastardo que aquellos 7 años le habían servido para mejorar porque probablemente ahora él era mejor que Sasuke, y aquello lo tomaría como una dulce venganza por el daño que le causo.

**L**os minutos siguieron pasando llegando a la mitad del primer tiempo en el cual el marcador no había variado porque a pesar de que el rubio le había quitado la pelota a Sasuke infinitas veces y había evitado que metiera más goles, el no había podido meter ninguno porque el bastardo se le atravesaba, rozando sus cuerpos, cosa que lo ponía demasiado nervioso y lo desconcentraba… y cosa probablemente Sasuke sabía, el bastardo siempre lo intuyo, aunque bueno era demasiado notorio como para ser ignorado…

_**%&%&%&[[Sasunaru]]%&%&%&**_

_Los labios de Sasuke delinearon el cuello de Naruto con pasión mientras sus manos tocaban con devoción aquel tostado cuerpo, la cama se sentía tan suave bajo sus cuerpos desnudos, mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba sus cuerpos, que unidos por una lazo que a cada caricia se hacía más fuerte se convertían en uno solo, llevando a la mente a la gloria efímera que se sentía al llegar al climax de la desbordante pasión que dos amantes se pueden trasmitir, las negras orbes miraron con ternura al dueño de aquellos ojos azules que se sintió desfallecer al ver tanto cariño expresado en aquellos ojos que siempre expresaban un amargura y vacio. Los rostros de los jóvenes se comenzaron a acercar para sellar su amor en un dulce gesto cuando un grito ahogado se desprendió de la garganta de Naruto al despertar sudoroso y agitado en su cama, se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se rasco su rubia cabellera, se sentido sucio así que desidia ir al baño para bañarse y cambiares de ropa a pesar de que debían de ser las 4 de la mañana. Piso las heladas baldosas con sus pies y se estremeció, se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo que colgaba de la muralla y vio que tenia las mejillas coloradas "¿Qué extraño quizás que abre soñado?" pensó el rubio distraídamente al olvidar aquel apasionado sueño._

_ Dejo que el agua corriera mientras se desprendía de su ropa, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando sintió el agua caliente recorrer su piel, agarro el jabón y comenzó a jabonarse, su mente comenzó a tener pensamientos de cómo había sido su día y como podría ser el de hoy, hasta que pensó que pensó en su amigo lo que lo llevo irremediablemente a recordar de sopetón su sueño. Dos cuerpos unidos en una danza pasional sobre una cama y con horror reconoció aquellos rostros, eran él y Sasuke, tanta fue su sorpresa que boto el jabón al suelo y casi resbalo con él. Se llevo una mano a la cara histérico, mientras un jadeo de preocupación salía de su boca… ¡Aquello no le podía estar pasando a él! Al terminar su ducha y volver a su cama para tratar de dormir le fue imposible, la idea de que sintiera alguna clase de atracción hacia su amigo le atemorizaba. La madrugada dio su inicio y sus ojos aun no se cerraban y cuando su despertador sonó Morfeo lo había comenzado a acunar en sus brazos. Sin intensión alguna se topo con su amigo, que lo saludo con normalidad aunque con el corazón en un hilo cuando tuvo que acercarse a él para chocar con sus manos, el resto del día trato de no acercarse más de lo necesario a Sasuke pero como el destino jamás le ha tenido aprecio, justo cuando jugaban uno de sus tantos partidos amistoso, el moreno cayó encima del rubio en una posición comprometedora, es decir sus caras muy cercas y sus extremidades enrolladas. El rubio recordó rápidamente su sueño y se sonrojo a más no poder_

_-¿Qué te pasa dobe?- le pregunto divertido el Uchiha al ver la expresión de pánico en el menor_

_-N-no me pa-ssa na-da- te-eme- tartamudeo Naruto. Sasuke levanto una ceja dudoso, el dobe no le podía mentir debía haber una razón por la cual se estaba pareciendo tanto a un tomate solo por tener sus cuerpos tan de cerca. Sasuke analizo la posición en la que se encontraban y sin percatarse del hecho sus mejillas se colorearon_

_-¿Acaso estamos sonrojados porque estamos demasiado cerca?- pregunto curioso mientras acercaba su rostro al del rubio- ¿Acaso deseas besarme Naruto?- pregunto al ver como los orbes azules se dirigían a su boca. Naruto se sintió ofendido y parándose precipitadamente del suelo boto al Uchiha bruscamente aun colorado hasta las orejas_

_-¡Vete al diablo Uchiha!- rugió furioso para salir corriendo hacia su casa._

_**%&%&%&[[Sasunaru]]%&%&%&**_

** Y**a faltaba poco para que el primer tiempo acabara y Naruto aun no conseguía distraer a su amigo para poder voltear el marcador a su favor y aquello le estaba poniendo furioso mientras el Uchiha se regodeaba con su primera derrota, quería demostrarle al rubio que aun le faltaba demasiado para poder vencerlo…

**L**os jugadores siguieron mojando la camiseta de su selección con el fin de poder mantener o ganar el primer tiempo para poder tener un poco de paz al saber que al menos le llevaban un gol de diferencia al equipo contrario para no sentirse tan presionados, los espectadores estaban pendientes del mas mínimo detalle expresando su alegría o indignación con gestos con el cuerpo o sonidos con la voz

… hasta que el sonido que anuncia el término del primer tiempo sonó

**E**l equipo del sonido llego a sus camarines completamente irritados por la desventaja que llevaban, realmente era increíble que estuvieran perdiendo

-¡**¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Naruto?**- le grito uno de sus compañeros mientras lo tomaba de la camiseta y lo levantaba-**¡Confiamos en ti, y ahora nos estas decepcionando! ¡¿Por qué estas tan desconcentrado? ¡No podemos perder a esta altura, hemos llegado demasiado lejos para ello**!- el rubio lo fulmino con la mirada y con un violento manotazo se desprendió el rudo agarre al que estaba sometido

-**¡Estoy harto! ¿Por qué me dan todo el peso del partido a mí?**- reclamo Naruto mientras se subía a una de las bancas del camarín- **¿No se supone que el futbol es un deporte que depende de un equipo? ¡Equipo, no de una sola persona! ¡Hemos llegado hasta aquí solo confiando en mis habilidades y diablos que hemos llegado lejos, se imaginan que pasaría si actuáramos como un verdadero equipo!**- levanto su puño al aire en un gesto de ánimo y victoria- **Así que ¡Ganaremos si sea lo último que hagamos!**

-**¡Ese es el espíritu!**- lo felicito su DT-** ¡A la cancha muchachos!**- informo. Los compañeros comenzaron a salir con las energías renovadas gracias a las palabras de su capitán y cuando el susodicho se preparaba para salir una fría voz lo detuvo

-**Lindas palabras para alguien que será derrotado**- Naruto se volteo bruscamente encontrándose a Sasuke apoyado en un casillero con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada arrogante en sus negras orbes

-**¿A debo el honor de tu visita… Sasuke?**- pregunto con un tono cortante el rubio. El Uchiha sonrió ante la actitud de su amigo de la infancia y con paso seguro se acerco a él hasta quedar con su boca en el oído del rubio

-**A nada en particular, solo han sido 7 años de ausencia y tenia curiosidad**- a cada palabra la boca del moreno se acercaba más al oído del capitán del equipo de la hoja

-**¿Curiosidad?**- exclamo con confusión. Sasuke sonrió con mayor amplitud y con la voz ronca y sensual comento:

-**Curiosidad de cómo la persona que me pertenece ha cambiado con los años**- Naruto entrecerró los ojos con molestia ¿pertenencia? El no le pertenecía a nadie y mucho menos al bastardo

Sasuke recorrió con la mirada al rubio, y este último no pudo evitar estremecerse por sentir a aquella penetrante mirada sobre su cuerpo

-**Y déjame decirte que el deseo que siempre he sentido por ti aumenta a cada segundo que sigues aquí-** El rubio rio sarcásticamente, mientras alejaba bruscamente al moreno de su cuerpo, con sus manos en los hombros del contrario, poniendo una considerable distancia entre ellos, o al menos a una en la cual sus pensamientos no fuesen interrumpidos por la presencia del bastardo

-**Deja de decir estupideces y dime de una vez que demonios quieres**- el rubio siguió contestando de aquella manera fría y cortante que sorprendía al Uchiha aunque este no lo demostrara

-**Al parecer los años te han cambiado ¿Qué paso con aquel dobe asustadizo que moría por su mejor amigo?**- sonrió con altanería al pronunciar las últimas palabras. Naruto sonrió cínicamente mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza

-**Podría decirte lo mismo, solo que al parecer tú te has vuelto mucho más arrogante de lo que recuerdo Sasuke-teme**

**-Vaya, vaya así que el gatito muestra sus garras… no sabes cómo me provoca aquello**- se le insinuó descaradamente mientras con dos zancadas quedaba a centímetros del rubio y lo miraba fijamente. Naruto trago seco, tratando de no aparentar nerviosismo. El Uchiha levanto su mano, y luego con lentitud delineo aquel moreno rostro que estaba en casi todos los recuerdo de su infancia, como su amigo y su primer amor. Dios realmente lo había extrañado pensó mientras delineaba aquellos extraños bigotes que poseía su amigo en los costados de su cara, el susodicho suspiro extasiado ante la caricia

-**Te extrañe dobe**- le dijo con dulzura mientras sonreía y acercaba lentamente sus rostros para poder poseer lo que por años había anhelado, aquellos labios que siempre le fueron negados por diferentes circunstancias, tantas inseguridades por aquellos extraños sentimientos como aquella maldita mudanza que lo separo de su Usuratonkachi, provocando que este ultimo lo odiara durante años por creer que lo había abandonado…

_**%&%&%&[[Sasunaru]]%&%&%&**_

_Los días, semanas y mese pasaron, periodos de tiempos en los cuales ambos muchachos investigaron en su subconsciente para tratar de descifrar aquellos extraños sentimientos dirigidos hacia su amigo, y lo que pudieron constatar fue que:_

_-Sus sentimientos fluctuaban entre el amor fraternal y algo que les hacía pensar en desear tener un beso o una caricia entre ellos como un beso o un abrazo para nada de amistad_

_-Ambos sentían una especie de atracción hacia el contrario lo cual se podía interpretar como que siempre buscaban con la mirada al contrario para ver si se encontraba, si estaba se alegraba y si no estaba presente lo echaba de menos_

_-Cabe mencionar también aquel sueño demasiado subido de tono que había tenido Naruto hacia Sasuke_

_-Y en definitiva si sus sentimientos entre ellos era uno de amor en otras palabras definitivamente eran GAYS_

_Naruto se estreso y se revolvió los rubios cabellos con desesperación, para luego arrancar la página de su cuaderno en la cual había escrito los postulados anteriores, arrugarla hasta transformarla en una masa deforme y ser lanzada en el basurero, sin caer en su interior._

_Decidió salir a dar una vuelta a la población para tratar de despejarse y aclararse, pasó por afuera de las casas de sus amigos, los cuales estaban a fuera de las infraestructuras jugando, el rubio les sonrió y los saludo. Y una pregunta surgió en su mente mientras seguía su solitario camino ¿Cómo se tomarían sus amigos los sentimientos que tenia hacia Sasuke? Probablemente a mal, es decir, entre ellos siempre agarraban para broma el querer a un hombre y la gran mayoría de la veces, entre sus amigos no era un tema tabú pero… pero el querer a uno de verdad, era otra cosa totalmente diferente, era mejor guardarse para el aquel sentimiento, la verdad a veces es demasiado para algunas personas. Aunque independientemente de todo lo que las demás personas pudieran decir, el solo quería poder decirle sus sentimientos a Sasuke para poder quitarse aquel peso de encima aunque eso significase que el moreno no le correspondiera_

_Sin darse cuenta llego gasta el lugar que lo vio desde pequeño, uno de los lugares más preciados para él, la cancha de su vida, pero un peculiar malestar que surgió en su estomago le produjo al ver su querida cancha le hizo retroceder hasta la pequeña plaza que existía a un lado de la superficie cementada. Aquella plaza casi nunca era usada ya que además de estar un tanto escondida, no poseía demasiados juegos, solo algunas bancas aquí y allá y algunos pequeños juegos como un columpio de dos sillas, en el cual en el segundo se encontraba Sasuke, con la mirada perdida en el suelo y meciéndose melancólicamente, el rubio se fue a sentar en la silla desocupada. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se mecieron lentamente en un tenso silencio, Naruto pudo percibir que algo andaba mal en Sasuke, pero no le preguntaría solo esperaría para ver si su amigo se lo contaba_

_-Itachi será transferido a otro lugar de trabajo-comento el Uchiha con la mirada perdida, el rubio no dijo nada solo espero que continuara-… nos maduremos mañana- soltó de golpe. El menor sintió como si alguien le hubiese golpeado en el estomago y le hubiese quitado el aire de los pulmones, dejándole un malestar en la boca- no sé qué hacer Naruto- se lamento el moreno mientras levantaba la mirada y la clavaba en los ojos azules- si fuese en otra comuna o poblado no me importaría pero, nos mudaremos al país al sonido y por más que quiera pedirle a mi aniqui que no se cambie, no puedo ser tan egoísta, el se ha esforzado para conseguir aquel puesto_

_El silencio invadió el ambiente, el rubio no sabía que decir ¿sería correcto decirle sus sentimientos? ¿O eso empeoraría las cosas? ¿Debía sonreírle y decirle que viera eso como una oportunidad? ¿O debía suplicarle para que no se fuera? Porque si era sincero no quería que Sasuke se fuera por ningún motivo_

_-No… no sé qué decir- dijo sincero Naruto- pero no quiero que te vayas- soltó_

_Sasuke poso su mano sobre la de Naruto sobre las cadenas del columpio, haciendo que el último se sorprendiera y casi cayera al suelo por el gesto. Los dedos se entrelazaron en un gesto de dulzura_

_-No sé que siento por ti Naruto, he deseado besarte cuando se que no es normal o correcto, he sentido celos cuando una chica te ha coqueteado, he compartido contigo mis mejores momentos y recuerdos, eres mi mejor amigo, la persona que mas me conoce y una de las personas que más quiero, eres mi rival en el futbol y mi compañero de travesuras… como también eres un dobe- Naruto inflo los cachetes ante el insulto pero sin quitar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro por la declaración de su ¿amigo?, ya ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarlo- y Naruto yo… te quiero, no sé de qué manera pero te quiero como nunca pensé llegar a querer a una persona_

_-Mis sentimientos nunca han sido algo que pueda expresar muy bien teme, pero créeme que yo también te quiero- confeso directamente el rubio- no deseo despedirme en este momento pero te hago una promesa Sasuke nos volveremos a encontrar y jugaremos en el equipo de la hoja como compañeros- el moreno sonrió y cocho sus manos con las del rubio_

_-Lo prometo- dijeron ambos al unisonó_

_-El día de mañana será la despedida- exclamo penosamente Sasuke_

_-No teme solo será un hasta pronto_

_El resto del día disfrutaron su tiempo juntos, contando los segundos y guardándolos en el baúl de los recuerdos como los momentos más preciados de sus vidas compartidos con las personas más especiales_

_A la mañana siguiente Naruto se levanto un poco más tarde de lo usual porque se sentía deprimido, no quería que Sasuke se fuese pero ya lo había pensado, quería quedarse con algo de Sasuke y un beso era perfecto para la ocasión. La despedida fue demasiada tensa y poco amorosa, solo fueron las palabras exactas de un "Hasta pronto" un beso en la mejilla y un cálido abrazo ente ellos ante la atenta mirada de Itachi, y la promesa de un futuro encuentro como equipo, compañeros y quizás pareja…_

_**%&%&%&[[Sasunaru]]%&%&%&**_

**S**us labios siguieron acercándose hasta casi rozar sus labios, Naruto lo único que deseaba era terminar con aquel espacio pero recordó de pronto todas las promesas rotas y el engaño de Sasuke así que golpeándolo en la mejilla con un sonoro golpe lo mando a sentar a una banca

-**¡No me toques! ¡Después de todas las mentiras que me dijiste y los engaños que cometiste quieres besarme! ¡Jamás olvidare que me abandonaste cuando más te necesitaba, te espere, Dios sabe cuánto te espere y jamás apareciste! ¡Solo tuve noticias tuyas cuando supe que estabas en el equipo del sonido mientras yo como un idiota te esperaba en el quipo de la hoja! ¡Oh por supuesto por no decir que ahora tienes pareja, que hiciste tu vida mientras yo! ¡Yo maldita sea te esperaba como un gran imbécil como una estúpida niña enamorada esperando al príncipe azul**!- soltó Naruto descargando toda su frustración- **¡¿Por qué compites conmigo en algo por lo que sabes que amo, que amo casi como ti? ¡¿Por qué maldita sea no estás conmigo y estas en mi contra?** – le recrimino el rubio por la promesa rota y por la competencia. Sasuke se paro del piso y trato de explicarse

-**¡El país del sonido me soborno, mi DT Orochimaru que obligo a formar parte de su equipo a y yo acepte para que dejaran a mi hermano en paz! ¡Jamás quise romper nuestra promesa Naruto! ¿Cómo iba a romperla si lo único que deseaba era poder volver a verte? Además no tengo pareja, son solo chismes que se inventaron porque jamás salí con nadie por esperar por ti, porque ahora después de tanto tiempo te puedo decir estas palabras Naruto Te amo ****y eso nunca cambiara no importa cuántos años nos separen**- grito tratando de explicarse el moreno con una expresión de suplica en el rostro

Naruto no podía asimilar tales palabras, eran demasiadas perfectas para ser verdad…

-**¿Dónde demonios esta Naruto?**- se escucho una voz lejana que pertenecía Jiraiya- **ya va a comenzar el segundo tiempo**

Naruto le dio la espalda a Sasuke tratando de secar sus ojos que se habían empañado

-**Vete Sasuke, tu equipo ha de estarte buscando también**- el Uchiha no dijo nada más y se fue hacia donde se debía encontrar su equipo. El rubio preparo una falsa sonrisa para salir y se excuso con sus compañeros con que se le había perdido algo pero que ya lo había encontrado

**Y** el segundo tiempo comenzó, un Naruto decidido decidió meter un gol, pero fue interceptado por los del equipo contrario, no se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke no hacía nada por detenerlo así que con facilidad paso a aquellos tipos, solo que no conto con el buen arquero que poseía el equipo del sonido, Kabuto, había escuchado hablar de él decían que era un prodigio que tenía un record personal de que ninguna pelota se le había escapado de sus manos, lo cual no amedrento al rubio que siguió intentando sin lograr mucho pero determinado a encontrarle una falla a aquel tipo, al analizar su modo de defender el arco y darse cuenta que si lo hacía moverse hacia un lado equivocado tenia los segundos justos para meter un gol, un gol que no tenia posibilidad de errar

**T**odo aquel análisis al rubio le costó toda la mitad del segundo tiempo, y cuando ya habían avanzado unos minutos más pudo por fin meter un gol, igualando el marcador. La ovación de los hinchas se pudo escuchar por hartos metros a la redonda del estadio, llenando a los jugadores de dicha al ver tanta alegría. Naruto sonrió mientras era felicitado por sus compañeros y por una sonrisa "Made in Uchiha"

**E**l moreno observo todo el resto del partido los movimientos del rubio decidido a no dejarlo escapar nunca más, realmente todos los partidos que había ganado con anterioridad habían sido con el fin de poder volver a encontrarse con su dobe y aunque no le costo demasiado no mucho el tiempo que demoro aquello y esta vez el rubio no huiría de él, nunca más.

**Y**a pocos minutos faltaban para el fin de aquel partido que estaba quedando en la historia como uno de los mejores, los jugadores de ambos equipos sabían que no podían quedar empatados, debía haber un ganador y un perdedor, no cabía otra posibilidad. Ya faltaba muy poco y todas las personas estaban con el corazón en un hilo, todo el mundo estaba viendo aquel partido, en todas las casas del mundo estaba sintonizado el mismo canal, todos los corazones pendientes del resultado final y Sasuke supo que ese era el momento para actuar, le quito la pelota a uno de sus compañeros y esquivo con habilidad a sus contrincantes, Naruto vio esto y comenzó una danza en la cual aprecia que el Uchiha se estaba burlando el rubio, cuando solo estaba haciendo tiempo para poder llevar a cabo su cometido.

** E**l moreno calculo mal a propósito y dejo que Naruto le quitara el balón y en el mismo instante en el que Naruto se volteaba para ir al arco contrario y trata de meter un gol, Sasuke lo tomo de un brazo y lo hizo voltear, gesto en el cual el rubio al tratar de ganar el partido y proteger el balón de las garras del moreno se la lanzo a Kiba

-**¡Sasuke suéltame!**- le ordeno Naruto al verse imposibilitado de moverse y preocupado porque ya faltaba muy poco para que terminara el partido. Kiba al verse en aquella situación se impuso como meta el ser útil para su equipo y ser el quien los llevara a la victoria así que con toda la energía y el talento que pudo metió un certero gol

-**Felicidades**- le felicito Sasuke para luego tomar al rubio por la cintura y pegar sus labios en un brusco y a la vez delicado movimiento en medio de la cancha

**E**l chico Kiba comenzó a gritar de felicidad, ¡habían ganado! Pero nadie dijo nada y todos parecían mirar a la misma dirección, el muchacho extrañado se volteo y abrió los ojos un poco más del normal al ver a su capitán besándose con fiereza con el capitán del equipo contrario

**T**odo el público quedo en un silencio sepulcral mientras las bocas del rubio y del moreno se desgastaban y gozaban de aquella extraordinaria sensación que les había sido negada y que había sido deseada desde hace 7 años, ninguno de los chicos sintió las miradas de las personas en el estadio ya que estaban tan enfrascados en su mundo que podía temblar y ellos seguirían besándose con amor y pasión

** Y** aquel suceso fue visto por todas las personas en el mundo entero que entre su estado de shock y de algunos de repulsión al ver a dos hombres besándose tenían la misma pregunta y duda que podía ser dicha en varios idiomas

¡¿De qué demonios de habían perdido en el medio tiempo? (español)

What demons had been lost in the meantime? (ingles)

Que les démons avaient été perdus dans l'intervalle? (francés)

Quali demoni si era perso nel frattempo? (italiano)

どのような悪魔が、その間に失われていた？(japonés)

**P**ero al final cuando ambos chicos separaron sus caras con una sonrisa en sus rostros, una persona del público se paró de su asiento y comenzó a aplaudirle sin importarle los comentarios de las demás personas, y sin intensión alguna aquel fue el denotarte de que todas las personas notaran el brillo que poseían las ojos de Naruto y Sasuke, aquel amor era demasiado como para ser ignorado culminando con que todo el estadio se paro y comenzó a aplaudir, ovacionando aquel acto, hasta que un pequeño niño que había visto todo aquello sin comprender aquellas emociones noto que la pelota seguía dentro del arco... lo cual quería decir que ¿habían ganado?

-**¡Papa, papa ganamos!**- le informo el pequeño mientras jalaba el pantalón de su padre para llamar su atención. El susodicho le prestó atención a su hijo y le dio la razón informándoles a todas las personas de aquello... y en aquel momento el estadio estallo en gritos de euforia y victoria ¡Habían ganado la copa! ¡Habían ganado el campeonato!

**N**aruto miro a Sasuke anonadado ¿el muy bastardo había planeado todo esto?

-**Sasuke tu-** lo acuso mientras lo señalaba- **¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué renunciaste a la copa? Pudiste a verme detenido pero decidiste besarme ¡Estás loco Dattebayo!- **concluyo el rubio con una sonrisa

-**Si**- le dio la razón el capitán del equipo del sonido- **pero estoy loco por ti y créeme que nunca más te dejare ir, además no todos los días puedes estar con el capitán del equipo que gano la copa del mundo**- comento mientras le guiñaba un ojo seductoramente, el rubio se sonrojo

-**Ya no puedo decir que te quiero Sasuke**- le informo, el moreno se preocupo y sintió como se le secaba la boca- **porque por fin me puedo dar cuenta que te amo... pero conste que eso no cambie que seas un bastardo**

-**Y tampoco cambia el hecho de que eres un dobe**- le devolvió el Uchiha

-**See, pero eso te encanta**- lo descubrió el rubio mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y lo acercaba hasta casi besarse

-**No lo negare**- fue lo último que dijo Sasuke antes de besar con ternura a su rubio chillón y travieso. Sus caras se separaron luego de un momento y el rubio comento

-**En definitiva es el mejor partido de mi vida**-y volvió a besar a su moreno

* * *

**De acuerdo, probablemente este fic fue por culpa del mundial y no me quejo, me gusto como quedo **

**Es el one-shot mas largo que he hecho eran 17 o 18, quizas 19 hojas de word**

**Espero su comentario porque quizas les haya gustado o lo hayan encontrado muy latero **

**En fin, gracias por leer **

**Serranita**


End file.
